Young Justice: Invasion
Young Justice: Invasion is the second season of Young Justice, preceded by season one, and it comprises 20 episodes.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "Question #13496". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-16. It was expected to air in March 2012, during the premiere of DC Nation,Weisman, Greg (2011-03-29). "Young Justice Update". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-30.Weisman, Greg (2011-07-12). "Young Justice Update". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-25. but was later set to premiere on April 28.Harvey, James (2012-03-27). "Young Justice," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episode Schedule For April 2012. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-03-27. The story follows the teenage superhero members of the Team, as they must deal with an alien invasion.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "World's Finest Interview". Retrieved 2011-10-07. The first episode takes place on January 1, five years after the first season concluded.Weisman, Greg (2011-03-29). Young Justice Update. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-28. Greg Weisman also reported that David Sobolov will provide his voice talents for this season.Weisman, Greg (2011-10-27). Question #13593. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-28. Unlike the previous season which featured a spate of guest directors, the season two production team hired a permanent set of three directors: Tim Divar, Doug Murphy and Mel Zwyer.Weisman, Greg (2012-11-10). Question #13631. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-28. Major plot lines * Five years have passed since season one, and it has brought with it drastic changes to the status quo. * The heroes have found out what happened during the missing 16 hours that six Leaguers were under Vandal Savage's mind control, and as a result, those Leaguers have left Earth to undergo a criminal trial on Rimbor. * Aliens have secretly invaded and been operating on Earth for unspecified purposes. * The Light is still active and is now working with a new Partner. * Red Arrow was consumed by his ongoing search for Speedy for the last five years, until he and Cheshire found Speedy and took him back to Star City. * Aqualad is working deep undercover for Nightwing as the loyal lieutenant of his father, in order to learn more about the Light and their new Partner. Cast Stars * Cameron Bowen as Robin * Logan Grove as Beast Boy * Eric Lopez as Blue Beetle * Yuri Lowenthal as Lagoon Boy * Jesse McCartney as Nightwing * Danica McKellar as Miss Martian * Masasa Moyo as Bumblebee * Nolan North as Superboy, Superman * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mal Duncan, John Stewart, Martian Manhunter * Alyson Stoner as Batgirl * Mae Whitman as Wonder Girl Co-stars * Lacey Chabert as Zatanna * Tim Curry as G. Gordon Godfrey * Bruce Greenwood as Batman * Michael Trucco as Adam Strange * Michael T. Weiss as Captain Atom * Stephanie Lemelin as Catherine Cobert, Artemis * Crispin Freeman as Red Arrow Production crew Producers * Brandon Vietti Developer / Producer / Art Director / Writer * Greg Weisman Developer / Producer / Story Editor / Writer Directors * Tim Divar – - 1}} episodes * Doug Murphy – episodes * Mel Zwyer – episodes Writers * Peter David – 2 episodes * Nicole Dubuc – 2 episodes * Paul Giacoppo – 1.5 episode * Kevin Hopps – 5.5 episodes * Brandon Vietti – 2 episodes * Greg Weisman – 5 episodes * Jon Weisman – 2 episodes Episodes See also * Season one * Young Justice (comic) References }} External links * Buy this season in HD on iTunes * Buy this season in HD on Amazon.com Category:A to Z Category:Episodes